Wally Gets Stuck In Stuff
by NotGuyFieri
Summary: Wally is a funny guy. He's always cracking the jokes and playing the most ridiculous games. But what is the most hilarious thing about Wally? How much he gets stuck in the most random of places.
1. Wally Gets Stuck In Duct Tape

"Didn't your parents ever warn you not to sleep with duct tape under your pillow?" Dick snickered as he saw Wally wrapped up in duct tape on the Cave's couch.

"C'mon Boy Blunder, help me out! Use a birdarang or whatever fancy gadgets you have in that belt." Wally demanded.

"But this is hilarious! You look like a mummy." Dick replied, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture.

"Dude! Not cool!" Wally growled.

"Can't you vibrate your molecules out of there? Oh wait." Dick tried to hold back a laugh.

"I hate you." Wally growled.

"And I love how you somehow wrapped your entire body in a roll of duct tape." Dick responded, "How'd it even get there?"

"I don't know! Just get me out!" Wally said, attempting to vibrate his way out of the duct tape tightly wrapped around his body, and his nose began to bleed.

Dick couldn't contain his laughter, and fell onto the floor, gasping for breath as he kept laughing.

In anger, Wally managed to roll himself off the couch and landed on Dick's back.

"Agh!" Dick yelped.

"Get me out!" Wally exclaimed.

"Can't- you're too heavy." Dick chuckled.

"Dude, you have like, peak human strength!" Wally protested.

"Alright, alright." Dick said as picked up his best friend.

"Where are you taking me?" Wally asked as Dick walked down the hallway, and Dick placed him on the kitchen counter.

"Making dinner." Dick said as he pulled out pepper and sprinkled it on Wally's nose. Wally sneezed, causing blood to splatter.

"Oh... that wasn't planned." Dick said, chuckling nervously.

"I'm so gonna get you when I'm out of this." Wally threatened.

"Quiet, Kid Crash, I gotta clean up your blood." Dick said as he brought out a paper towel and wet it underneath the sink. He then went to clean up the blood stained parts of the kitchen, and then wiped Wally's nose.

"Dude! I'm not an infant! I can wipe my own nose, y'know, if you actually LET ME OUT." Wally said.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." Dick teased, "Does wittle Wally need a bottle?"

"Rob. Stop. Seriously. This is getting weird." Wally replied.

"Fine, fine." Dick said, pulling out a birdarang and cutting the duct tape off of the redhead's body.

In the distance, a stiffle of laughter was heard. It was Artemis, her face red as she finally burst out laughing. She was holding a camera, and it was facing directly at Dick and Wally.

Running away, she shouted,

"This is gold! I've gotta show this to the rest of the team!" 


	2. Wally Gets Stuck In A Vending Machine

**MEXICO CITY**

**JULY 28TH, 2011**

**10:21 CT**

A suspicion of a new, more advanced Kobra Venom from Bane has made Batman send the team to Mexico City to have The Team investigate. Robin almost smriked a little. If this was true, how would Bane think this would work again? He shrugged. As of right now, he and Wally had a booked room in a hotel, while the rest of the Team had their own spots to observe from, in case of any unexpected late-night deliveries. They'd strike at roughly three in the morning, to stop. But right now, Bane was most likely around at his... "factory", or whatever. And the Team needed sleep.

If you were anything like Wally West, you'd need snacks- desperately. "I'm going to the vending machine. Be back in a sec." Wally told Dick, and Dick nodded, doing whatever-smart-thing on his hologram that he did in the hotel room. Wally shrugged and sped down the hallway, a few dollars in his hand, towards the vending machine. He came to a sudden halt, eagerness shining in his eyes. He didn't understand the words on the bags and candy bars inside the vending machine, but frankly, he didn't care. It was food. No reason to complain.

The machine made a soft hum as Wally inserted a dollar and clicked a random number. It began to slowly push out the bag of chips that he bought, and he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, but then suddenly, it stopped.

He looked with confusion and slight anger. _Seriously?!_ he growled in frustration. Maybe he could stick his hand in there and grab the chips out of the rack. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. He bent over and slid his right arm up the slot, almost reaching the bag. The bag was on the lowest rack as well, so it wasn't like he could grab a different snack and call it a night. No, he was determined to get those chips. Just one thing- he'd need just a few more inches to be able to grab it. He could fit in his head if he really tried, which would allow the rest of his shoulder in as well. After a few grunts and loud exhales, he finally managed to push his head and the rest of his shoulder in and grabbed the bag.

_Yes!_

He smiled at his accomplishment, and began to pull himself out of the vending machine, but then he realized it- he was stuck.

His eyes widened. Immediately, he yelled, "Dick!" but his voice only echoed off the inside of the vending machine.

He continued to cry for help, but obviously Dick didn't hear him. He continued to try to push and pull himself out, but nothing worked. Surely somebody would see him down the hallway? It's not like he could turn his head and look. Yet again, it was late at night, and most people were probably asleep.

He sighed and gave up. He cursed himself for not being able to vibrate himself through the vending machine, and even if he was able to, his clothes would literally burn off from all of the speed, and he'd be in the middle of the hallway, completely naked. Only his Kid Flash costume could withstand such speed, and his costume was in the hotel room.

He didn't know how much time passed. He sighed and mumbled in annoyance, when he heard it.

"_Pfft... Wally_?"

Wally had never been happier to hear Dick's teasing voice.

"_Oh my god! Dude, help me!_" Wally yelped, Dick's presence encouraging him to try to slip out again.

"Wally, stop. If you pull too hard you're gonna make the vending machine fall on top of both of us." Dick explained, then a noise was heard.

"Wait- did you just take a picture?" Wally asked, not even surprised at Dick's action.

A snicker was only heard in response.

"Help me out!" Wally barked.

"Right, right." Dick said and ran off, and Wally hoped he would be back soon.

Within about a minute, Dick was back, with his belt. He pulled out a few tools, and began to unscrew the areas that Wally was stuck in. After a few minutes, Wally pulled himself out, relieved to be finally free. Oh yeah, he still had his chips, too!

Dick screwed the areas back on, and then picked up the few dollars Wally had left on the floor. He looked Wally dead in the eyes.

"Seriously? For a bag of chips?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, and inspected the chips,

"Uh... souvenir?"


	3. Wally Gets Stuck Underneath A Bed

**WAYNE MANOR**

**DECEMBER 1ST, 2010**

**5:59 EST**

Pranks. Wally almost always performed them perfectly.

Except for now.

He had a hard time breathing, he's been stuck under Dick's bed for three hours. It was his buddy's fourteenth birthday, so he thought the perfect way to celebrate was to sneak in the Wayne Manor with a cake, hide under Dick's bed, come out from underneath the bed and throw the cake in his face.

The thing is, once he got under, he realized, he couldn't get out.

Wally peeked his head out from underneath the bedframe, and saw the alarm-clock read 5:59 a.m. It should be only one more minute until wakes up-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Wally saw an arm lazily slap the alarm clock off. Dick yawned, stretching before getting out of bed. Wally could see his feet planted on the floor.

Welp. It was now or never.

"Gah!" Wally screamed as he failed at throwing the cake from underneath the bed. It impacted right into Dick's feet.

"What the heck?" Dick said in confusion as she looked down at the random white frosting smeared all over his feet and on the floor. He crouched down and looked underneath the bed.

"Wally? What are you doing in my house?!" he asked.

"House?" Wally laughed, "Dude, this place is a freakin' mansion! AnywaysIthoughtitwouldbefuntoprankyoubutItotallyfailed."

Dick just stared at him blankly for a couple seconds before saying, "You're an idiot."

"I know."

Dick began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Wally barked.

"To wash my feet and get breakfast!" Dick yelled back from the distance.

"What about me, dude I'm stuck!"

"Dick?"

"...Dick?"

"...Oh Dicky-poo!"

"...Dang it. He's gone, isn't he?"

**5 HOURS LATER**

Dick crouched down once again and smiled, "Hey, Wally."

Wally screamed at him, "Dude, what was that for? You just left me alone all of this time? I've got a metabolism, y'know!"

Dick shrugged and held out a hand. Wally took it, and Dick pulled Wally out with a pop. Wally let out gasps and groans in relief. He began to stretch, and then ranted at Dick again.

Dick shrugged again in response and said, "You're rude, Wally."

"What do you mean I'm rude?" Wally challenged.

"I mean, you didn't even wish me a happy birthday. What kind of bro does that?" Dick asked.

There was silence for a few seconds before Wally said, "I hate you."

"I love you, too."


	4. Wally Gets Stuck In A Christmas Tree

**THE CAVE**

**DECEMBER 20TH, 2010**

**17:06 EST**

He sped throughout the cave, decorating it as if there were no tomorrow.

"Woah, Wally, calm down there, man." Dick encouraged, though the speedster didn't hear him above the sound of his feet padding throughout the cave.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I swear that kid never calms down."

"Oh, he's like this every Christmas." Dick added. Wally suddenly stopped to catch his breath, and admired the scenery displayed around him.

"Santa Clause would be impressed." Dick joked, "C'mon Wally, you've worked hard enough. Take a break."

"Yeah. Wanna go get some Chicken Whizees or something?" Wally asked, still breathing heavily. Dick nodded, and Wally smiled. They began to walk towards the kitchen, when Wally froze.

"Wally? Is there something wrong?" Dick asked, concern high in his voice.

"Iforgottoputthestarontopofthetree!" Wally gasped, turning around, eyes widening with horror.

"It's fine, Wally." Kaldur tried to calm him down, "M'gann is putting up the star." he gestured to the twinkling star that was sitting in the Martian's hands.

"No!" Wally insisted, "I needa put up the star! C'mon."

"The tree is like, thirty feet tall, genius." Artemis rolled her eyes once again, "M'gann is the only one who can fly and get it up there."

"I can prove you wrong, blondie!" Wally insisted. He quickly sped and grabbed the star out of M'gann's hands. He then faced the tree, deciding which way he should get up.

"Oh, come on, we don't have time for this!" Conner grumbled from the background. Wally ignored him, and quickly began to run up the wall, speeding up as fast as he could, before getting onto the ceiling and jumping down onto the tree, grabbing onto it as if he were a sloth clinging to a branch. The tree wobbled somewhat, but managed to stable. Once it did, Wally attached the star.

"Ha! Told you!" he spat at Artemis. She folded her arms in response.

"Wally, come on down." Kaldur commanded.

"I can see everything from up here! Wow, this is so cool!" he insisted, looking around. He shifted to get a more comfortable position, but slipped in the process. The other five gasped. Wally screamed in horror, bracing himself for the impact. Instead, he never met it. He looked up by his foot, which was tangled in Christmas lights. Almost instantly, he heard the snickering of Dick from down below.

"Oh, come on!" he grumbled, trying to figure out a way to get himself loose but not fall.

"O Christmas Flash, O Christmas Flash!" Dick sing-songed.

"Somebody please help me!" Wally begged, but the roar of laughter filled the large room and his plea was quickly washed out.

"M'gann!" he said, almost annoyed, looking down, his body swinging back and forth, "Help me!"

Though the alien girl was laughing far too hard to focus on rescuing Wally. She wiped tears that formed in her eyes, and tried to breathe from all of the laughter.

Wally sat there for another thirty seconds before the Martian was able to rescue him, though the Team still gave him hell for it after the fact.

"Nobody's going to remember after today." Wally tried to assure himself, "Surely, they won't..."

**KEYSTONE**

**DECEMBER 24TH, 2010**

**12:45 CT**

"Oh, would you look at that. Your Robin friend dropped off a Christmas card today, Wally." Wally's mother informed.

Wally looked up curiously, "Did he?"

Mrs. West began to open up the envelope, and gasped at the cover of the card. Wally looked concerned. "Mom, what is it?" he asked.

"Oh my!" she chuckled, "Wally..."

Wally grabbed the card from her, and he groaned. Mrs. West continued laughing. Wally examined the card. Not only was it of him being caught in the lights from four days ago, but Dick had photo-shopped a Santa hat on his head, too! He groaned with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be a Grinch." Mrs. West insisted, "It's funny!"

Wally didn't respond.

Mrs. West hugged her son, "Come on now. Merry Christmas, Wally."

Wally's face softened, and he let out a small smile.

"Yeah... maybe a little bit. Merry Christmas to you too, mom."


	5. Wally Gets Stuck In A Bunny Costume

_"Wait, what?" _Wally asked, nearly spitting out the coffee that Paula had made for him a few minutes previous.

"Wally, I know it's a bit strange, but our other man has left to go live in Canada. And it means the world to me to see the children smile." she looked at him, her old eyes tired but full of hope.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"I remember at that church, when Artemis was a little girl-" Paula looked down onto the dusty floor, and she folded her arms and nearly buried her head in there, and she began to cry. Wally stood still, not sure how to react. She then looked back up, wiping her tears. "Sorry," she apologized, "I just keep forgetting she's gone."

"No, it's okay." Wally reassured, and gave a small smile to try and make her feel better, though a pang of guilt seemed to hit him in the face. On March 19th, Artemis "died". Well, everyone thought she was killed by Aqualad- including her own mother. Wally had hung around Paula to comfort her, because the woman already had enough going on her life. She was paralyzed, her husband and daughter were super villains, and now she thought her other daughter was dead. "I'll do it, Paula."

"You will?" the woman asked, her face brightening.

Wally nodded.

"Oh thank you, Wally!" she extended her arms, and Wally bent down to hug her.

_Well, this was going to be humiliating. _  
**  
STAR CITY**

**MARCH 27TH, 2016**

**9:14 PCT**

"Just read off of it, you'll be fine." the pastor of the church said as he handed Wally a piece of paper with a bunch of lines on it. The lines were simple, full of things like, _'Hi, I'm Mr. Easter Rabbit!'_, and_ 'Are you guys ready to go Easter egg hunting?!'_

"Thanks." Wally said simply. The pastor nodded before exiting the room to give Wally some privacy to change. Wally looked over to the Easter rabbit costume that was lying on the floor. There was the suit, and then the headpiece that he had to attach to it. The costume was obviously old, perhaps even as old as him. It had dirt smudges all over it, the paint on the eyes were faint, and holes and small gashes were placed all throughout the costume.

He stripped out of his pants and shirt, grabbed the body piece and began to step into it, all while listening to the person who was dressed as Jesus talking to the children upstairs. He zipped up the part on the back, pretending it was his Kid Flash uniform, not an Easter bunny costume. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to ignore the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

_I'm doing this for Paula._ he thought, then his thoughts shifted. _Dick would never let me live this down if he was here. _and he chuckled.

He then frowned. He and Dick weren't exactly on good terms right now, as far as the whole 'Artemis-goes-undercover-as-Tigress-mission' situation was getting between them.

He attempted to swerve his thoughts, but the harsh knocking on the door did it for him. Quickly, he attached the head piece and grabbed his lines, then opened the door. The pastor was waiting there, a soft smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go, Mr. West?" he asked. Wally nodded behind the Easter bunny mask.

He could barely see through the thing, it was stuffy, and it kind of smelled. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy it, but he had to do it. It was too late to back out now. He walked out with the pastor, and he lead him to the stage. The pastor gave him a reassuring nod before Wally walked out onto the stage, feeling nervous as he saw the dozens upon dozens pair of eyes look at him. The worst were the children's. They were sitting in a circle on the stage, a gap in the circle, obviously being the former place where Jesus had sat. He took a deep breath, then lifted up his paper, barely able to read it through the mesh in his costume.

"Hello, kids! I'm Mr. Easter Rabbit!" he said enthusiastically, and the kids smiled. It was going good so far, Wally noted.

"Hi Mr. Easter Rabbit." the kids replied in unison.

"Easter is all about fun, love, and Jesus." Wally read, "And even though we celebrate Jesus, we also have our own ways to celebrate! Do you guys like candy?"

"Yeah!" a dozen small voices replied.

"Well, we have candy hidden in colorful eggs, all of them are outside. The more eggs you find, the more candy you get." Wally explained, "With that, are you guys ready to go-" Wally's headpiece suddenly tumbled off of his head, and rolled off the stage. The children screamed in horror, and ran to try and get away. A bunch of voices were heard at once, and Wally wanted nothing more to than to just disappear. He frantically grabbed his headpiece, and the pastor came out to try and help him get it back on. Laughter was soon followed, and Wally could see Paula chuckling.

_So she was happy. Okay. That's all that mattered.  
_  
The children finally calmed down, and Wally apologized for the mishap. After a few other things, they finally went out to egg hunt. Wally was just glad everything was over. He quickly dashed back into the room where he changed, trying to tear off the headpiece, but it wouldn't budge, and the straps were tightly tied.

Still, he tried. He ended up losing his balance, falling backwards on a table, smashing something made of glass.

An urgent knocking was heard, and somebody entered, not caring to ask whether or not they could come in.

"Sir, are you okay?" a female voice finally asked, and Wally assumed she must have been a staff member who worked there.

"Yeah, fine." he mumbled, getting back up, then attempting to pull off the piece once again.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I got it." he said, then must have accidentally hit a shelf on the wall, because its contents came pouring down on him and the girl, and both screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Wally apologized, sitting up. The girl just mumbled.

"I think I was hit with a candle."

Wally felt himself be grabbed, then the headpiece tumbled off his head again. He felt like he could breathe once more, and turned to the girl. She was obviously just a teenager, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. She held her hand against her head where it must have gotten struck by the candle.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again, and she grumbled, before beginning to leave.

"I'll get you an ice-pack!" he yelled, and she continued to grumble.

_"I-"_ she was gone.

Paula rolled her wheelchair into the room, shaking her head. "Look at this mess." she said, and Wally did. He didn't even realize how much he managed to destroy the room.

"How did you ever get a girlfriend as a teenager?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Wally admitted, and walked out. There was no way he was staying any longer.

It wasn't until he arrived to his car did he realize he forgot his keys.

And he still had the rabbit costume on.

The snap of the camera on Dick's phone was enough proof for that.


End file.
